1. Field of the Invention
It is often necessary, during loading and unloading operations, to lift 55 gallon drums and similar drums of different capacity. In some instances, such drums may be vertically disposed and in other instances they may be horizontally disposed. The instant invention resides in the provision of a sling constructed in a manner such that it may be used, in conjunction with a lift chain or cable, for engaging and lifting either a vertically disposed drum or a horizontally disposed drum.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different drum slings and other devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 62,489, 2,555,430, 3,488,079 and 4,359,241. U.S. Pat. No. 62,489 to T. Hopkins discloses a drum sling which is probably most pertinent of these prior art references to the structural and operational features of the instant invention. However, the sling of the instant invention includes a combination of structural and operational features not disclosed by the above noted prior U.S. patents.